staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
23 stycznia 1995
TVP 1 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? 8.00 "Moda na sukces" (58) - serial prod. USA 8.30 Dżwiękogra - quiz muzyczny dla dzieci 8.45 Gimnastyka 8.50 ,,Dziwny świat kota Filemona" - film anim. dla dzieci 9.00 Wiadomości 9.10 Mama i ja 9.25 Domowe przedszkole 9.50 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach 9.55 Muzzy in Gondoland (13) - język angielski dla dzieci 10.05 "Dr Quinn" (6) - serial prod. USA (powt.) 10.55 Muzyczna Jedynka 11.00 Przyjemne z pożytecznym 11.30 Ludzki świat 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy program informacyjny 12.15 - 14.50 Telewizja Edukac. 12.15 Magazyn Notowań - Futerkowy klan 12.40 Szkoła polska 12.55 Szkoła to jest teatr 13.15 Twórczość nasza codzienna 13.30 Ciemna strona - felieton poświęcony pracującym dzieciom 13.35 Za miedzą - program o sytuacji szkół w Polsce 13.55 Szkoła przyjazna dziecku 14.00 Przedszkola integracyjne 14.25 Dzieci z wadami 14.30 Na kogo wypadnie 14.50 Program dnia 15.00 Potop popu - mag. muz. 15.30 Dla młodych widzów: Luz 15.58 Muzyczna Jedynka - gorąca dziesiątka 16.00 "Moda na sukces" (58) - serial prod. USA 16.25 Gimnastyka umysłu, czyli jak uczyć się szybciej 16.35 Baw się z nami - turniej sportowy dla dzieci 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Forum - program publicystyczny 18.10 "Murphy Brown" (1/52) - serial prod. USA 18.40 Historia TVP 19.00 Wieczorynka (filmy przyrodnicze) 19.30 Wiadomości 20.15 Teatr Telewizji - Fryderyk Schiller: "Maria Stuart" 22.05 Puls dnia 22.20 Tydzień prezydenta 22.30 MdM, czyli Mann do Materny, Materna do Manna 23.00 Wiadomości 23.20 Mistrzowie kina: "Uśpiony tygrys" - dramat psychologiczny produkcji angielskiej (1954 r., 85 min) 0.45 Przeboje Bogusława Kaczyńskiego - Podróż do Wiesbaden 1.45 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.00 Panorama 7.10 Stare i nowe pieniądze - denominacja 7.13 Sport - telegram 7.20 Gość poranny 7.30 Nauka języka angielskiego - kurs BBC 7.40 Muzyczne nowości Dwójki 8.00 Program lokalny 8.30 "Ferajna z baru "Oficina" (4/26) - serial komediowy prod. hiszpańskiej 9.00 Świat kobiet - magazyn 9.30 "Widziane z bliska" (4/14): "Gady" 10.00 "Wojownicze żółwie Ninja" 10.30 Familiada - telet. 10.55 Tatry - antologia zachwytów 11.20 W kwartecie z Rossinim 12.00 "Człowiek z Kon-Tiki" (4/8)- ser. dok. prod. angielskiej 12.50 Krakowskie legendy 13.00 Panorama 13.20 "Czarodziej z ulicy Wiązów" (10) - serial prod. USA 14.10 Clipol 14.55 Powitanie 15.00 "Wojownicze żółwie Ninja" - serial anim. prod. USA (powt.) 15.30 7 dni polskiego sportu 16.00 Apetyt na zdrowie 16.30 Moje książki - Andrzej Drawicz 16.50 Cienie życie - Joel 17.00 "AIDS w Afryce": "Śmierć nie jest grzechem" - film dok. prod. francuskiej 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Programy lokalne 19.00 Koło Fortuny - teleturniej 19.35 "Trzy listki" - bajki nie tylko dla dzieci głuchych 20.00 "Allo, allo" - serial prod. angielskiej 20.30 Auto - magazyn 21.00 Panorama 21.30 "Przystanek Alaska" (79) - serial prod. USA 22.30 Ogród sztuk 23.00 Wizja lokalna: "Nie powinno nas być wśród żywych" - film dok. Włodzimierza Gołaszewskiego o Auschwitz-Birkenau 24.00 Panorama 0.05 "Hommage a Lutosławski" - kompozytorzy w hołdzie Witoldowi Lutosławskiemu 0.45 Zakończenie programu Polsat 8.00 He-man (87) - serial animowany 8.30 Rebusy - program rozrywkowy 9.00 Julia, Romeo i inni - program Adama Hanuszkiewicza 10.00 Szpital miejski (16) - serial amerykański 10.50 Kino Satelitarne - Z ostatniej chwili "News at Eleven" - USA, 1986, reż. Mike Robe 12.30 Prosto z Hollywood - magazyn filmowy 13.00 Gramy! 13.30 Twój lekarz - magazyn medyczny 14.00 Oskar - magazyn filmowy 14.30 Talia gwiazd 15.00 Robocop (17) - serial amerykańsko-kanadyjski 16.00 Czas na naturę - magazyn medycyny naturalnej 16.30 Informacje 16.40 Gramy! oraz Pepsi RIFF 16.55 Legendy świata (4) - serial dla dzieci 17.25 Rebusy - program rozrywkowy 17.55 Sąsiedzi (265) - serial australijski 18.30 Informacje 19.00 Adam-12 (33/34) - serial amerykański 20.00 FiIm na telefon - Piękna Jackie i Denise - "Beauty and Denise" - USA, 1988, reż. Neal lsrael, Szantaż "Blackmail" - USA, 1991, reż. Ruben Preuss 22.00 Informacje 22.20 4x4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 22.50 Sport 23.50 Jesteśmy - program katolicki 0.25 Pożegnanie TV Polonia 6.55 Dzień dobry z Polski, Powitanie 7.00 Panorama 7.10 Dzień dobry z Polski c.d. (Gdańsk) 9.00 Wiadomości 9.10 Program dnia 9.15 Tik - Tak: Podróże - program dla dzieci (powt.) 9.45 Jest jak jest - serial TVP (napisy w jęz. angielskim) 10.15 Spojrzenia na Polskę 10.30 Racja stanu 11.00 7 dni świat 11.30 Zaproszenie do Polski (powt.) 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Program dnia 12.15 Kamienne tablice - film pol. (powt.) 14.30 Odnalazłem spokój - reportaż (powt.) 14.50 Powitanie, program dnia 14.55 Przez lądy i morza 15.20 Ginące zawody - Zegarmistrzostwo 15.30 Historia: Żandarmeria 16.00 Sportowy tydzień 16.30 Raj - magazyn dla młodzieży 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Pierścień i Róża - serial dla młodych widzów 17.40 Film animowany dla dzieci 18.00 W labiryncie - serial TVP 19.00 Kabaretowa Lista Przebojów 19.20 Dobranocka - Opowiadania Muminków 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Cztery czwarte - mag. 20.30 Rokus Pokus - magazyn muzyczny 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Czarne, białe i w kolorze: Człowiek z M-3 - film pol. 23.00 Program na wtorek 23.10 Gdzieś tam - recital Tomasza Szweda 23.35 Śląski węzeł - reportaż 0.05 Program na wtorek 0.10 Arcydzieła sztuki dawnej: Antonio Vivaldi - Pory roku - Jesień - oryginały i transkrypcje 0.30 Gliny - magazyn policyjny 0.45 Zakończenie programu TV Kraków 15.00 Program dnia 15.10 Chocky (2/18) - serial anim. prod. ang. 1993 15.35 Dzieci i piosenki (20) 16.00 Życie zwierząt (8) 16.30 Look abend - kurs jęz. ang. 16.45 Dzika przyroda Rosji (4) - film przyrodniczy 17.20 Crystal (101) - serial prod, wenez. 18.00 Rozmowa z Bogną Wemichowską 18.10 Kronika 18.40 Publicystyka regionalna 19.00 Niebo nad głową 19.15 Kormoran - film fab. prod. ang. 1992, 90 min. 20.50 Foki arktyczne - pr. dok. prod. USA, 1991 21.10 Stevie Nicks - ang. program muz. 21.25 Prosto w oczy - publ. talk-show 21.50 Idziemy do miasta 22.00 Kronika 22.10 Sport 22.20 Euromagazyn 22.40 Stan zagrożenia - magazyn kryminalny 22.55 Nasza antena 23.00 Zaufaj mi - USA, 1987, 110 min, reż. Robert Huston 0.50 Hejnał ČT1 6.00 Studio 6 8.30 „21" 9.00 Wiadomości 9.05 Oaza 10.00 Mężczyźni z lodu - film czeski 11.15 Rocznik 11.45 Kalendarium 11.45 Antena 12.00 Wiadomości 12.05 Nowe książki 12.15 Studio sport 13.45 Tygodnik kulturalny 14.05 Co czytacie, kiedy jest wam smutno 14.15 Pogoń za czerwoną rtęcią - pr. dok. 15.05 Magazyn rodzinny 15.35 Wspaniałe lata - serial USA 16.00 Wiadomości 16.05 Naszyjnik - serial (11) 16.55 Śpiewnik domowy 17.00 Pisklęta - pr. dla dzieci 17.40 Sport plus-minus 17.55 Pogoda 18.00 Wiadomości 18.10 Echa sportowe 18.50 Nie poddawaj się 19.10 Wieczorynka 19.20 Wieczorem na ekranie 19.30 Wydarzenia 20.00 Było nas pięciu - serial czeski (3) 21.00 Magazyn S 21.40 Jest jaka jest 22.00 Genus - pr. dok. 22.15 5. kwartet smyczkowy 22.45 Wiadomości 22.55 Kinobox 95 23.30 Było raz dwóch pisarzy - serial (4) 0.10 Rembrandt van Rijn 0.40 „21" TV Nova 5.00 Śniadanie z Novą 8.30 Kapitan Zed - serial anim. 9.00 Vox populi 9.05 National Geographic 10.00 Słońce, siano, erotyka - film czeski 11.45 7 czyb Siedem dni 12.40 Film o filmie 13.05 Marynarz Popeye - serial anim. 13.30 Beveriy Hills 90210 ~ serial 14.15 Vox populi 14.20 Tak płynie czas - serial 15.05 U nas w Springfield - serial 15.50 As 17.00 Ekspedycja Nova 17.25 Agencja Smart - serial USA 18.00 Ryzyko 18.25 Przygody Tentena - serial anim. 18.50 Tarzan - serial 19.13 Czeska Lotynka 19.20 Pogoda 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Klan sycylijski - film fr. 22.00 Właśnie dziś 22.05 M.A.S.H. - serial kom. 22.30 Żar tropików - serial krym. 23.40 Dlaczego? 0.20 Nova we wtorek STV1 8.30 Starting Business English 9.00 Programy dla najmłodszych 9.20 luventa express 10.00 Isaura - serial brazylijski 10.25 Skały diabła - film słowacki 12.10 Protagoniści - serial dok USA 12.35 Nasze naj... 13.05 Kroki 14.25 Top rank boxing 15.30 Z życia roślin - film przyrodnika - program dla dzieci 16.40 Tak i tak - poniedziałek dla pierwszoklasistów 18.05 Pugwall - serial austral. - 1 18.30 Koło fortuny - teleturniej 19.00 Wieczorynka 19.10 Mówi się, że... - program dyskusyjny 19.30 Dziennik 20.10 J. Lenhardt: Towarzystwo „kapeluszowych” dam - teatr TS 21.05 Program literacki 21.35 Portrety - Albert Marenczin 22.05 T. Salva Margita i Besna - opera 22.35 Świat 24 22.45 Wigilia i rodzina